Angelic Reasoning
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: The Powers That Be have more in store for Angel then he'll ever realize. If he wants to earn redemption and atone for his past action, he'll need help, and it would seem that The Powers That Be have a twisted sense of humor...


**Angelic Reasoning**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: **_**(Angel/SM) **_**The Powers That Be have more in store for Angel then he'll ever realize. If he wants to earn redemption and atone for his past action, he'll need help, and it would seem that The Powers That Be have a twisted sense of humor...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon or the characters from the TV series Angel!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

"You continue to try our patience, Vampire," the male Oracle spoke as he regarded Angel. Since the vampire's first visit, this Oracle had little patience for him than his counterpart. "What is done cannot be undone."

"I know," Angel struggled within himself to not snap at the only ones that could help him bring back his friend. Doyle had died to save him and countless others in a courageous act of self sacrifice. Angel would not mess up any chance at saving his friend. "You keep saying that, but I need Doyle. You can turn back time. You've done it before and you can do it again."

"To what end?" Questioned the other Oracle. Her voice and her counterparts rang nearly the same in tone and depth, as did their appearance. Both had skin that was the color of bronze with blue etchings upon their face, neck, and shoulders. Their eyes were a deep but bright blue that bore into Angel's being, seeing into him like no other had ever done.

"To nullify his noble dept? To leave his atonement unfulfilled?" She questioned while temporarily returning her attention back to Angel and away from his gift, a rolex watch.

"If it means he lives, then yes," Angel nodded while regarding the two seriously.

"He does so that you may –"

"-You do so that others will." The two spoke together.

"He's my friend," Angel argued.

"If that is so then so shall it forever be!" The female Oracle spoke with little compassion.

"But it is of no consequence," The male Oracle spoke as if bored of such a subject. His tone caught the attention of Angel, who took offense to his lack of consideration for Doyle.

"The war wages on –"

" – So do not come to us again on such a self serving matter," warned the duo together. They turned to depart from Angel's presence, but he could not give up. Doyle was his friend. He had to find a way.

"There is one consequence," Angel argued, stopping them in their tracks. "Doyle was my only contact to the Powers that Be. Without him, I'm fighting blind."

"All will soon be made clear," the female Oracle spoke as she turned back to regard him one last time. "For every door that closes, another opens." She and her companion turned away from Angel and retreated back into the heart of their temple.

"And for every one that opens," the male spoke while lifting his hand and snapping his fingers. Before Angel could hear the rest of what was to be said, his body was thrown from the room and back into the summoning chamber.

**…**

The sound of low chanting filled the air as a circle of nine people held out their offerings. The nine beings were dressed in robes of a different color, each representing an element. The same was true for the offering that each brought before the circle. One by one they stepped into the circle and gently laid their offering into the summoning area.

Ice…

A living, beating heart…

A red rose in full bloom…

A bowl of flames…

A contained bolt of electricity…

A fresh, human skull…

A contained gust of wind…

A bowl of sea water…

An hourglass…

After placing their objects in the appropriate spot, the figures moved back to their place and knelt on the ground. Their hands came together in the fashion of prayer whilst they raised their head towards the heavens. Above them was the moon; it was full and hung heavily in the dark and starless night sky.

The voices of the robed figures grew louder as their chanting grew faster.

"How long is this going to take, Lilah?" A man several feet away questioned. He was dressed in an expensive business suit, but he looked hardly any older than twenty-two. His expression was one of boredom as he regarded his co-worker. She, unlike him, was fascinated with the ritual taking place.

"Not much longer, Lindsey," She barely spared him a glance. Instead, she focused her gaze on the summoning area. Each and every one of the items began to glow a different color; it started out soft, but eventually the light grew brighter and brighter until she had to avert her gaze.

From within the circle of beings and glowing objects, a large chunk of crystal exploded. The light from within it expanded until it swallowed whole each object. Together, the beams shot straight into the sky and towards the moon.

"It has begun," One of the robed figures stood and removed her hood. Her face was that of a demoness. Her skin was the color of the brightest flames and her hair the color of coal; it fell behind her in waves, reaching to her mid back. As she smiled, an upper row of sharp, jagged teeth pressed against her lips. Unlike her element, her smile was cold and cruel, just like her black and soulless eyes.

**…**

Her mind was filled with nothing but the sweet caress of darkness; it comforted her and held her close in it's possessive hold. She had long ago grown used to the chill that ate away at her body, seeping into her bones and burning through her. All she knew and all she cared about was the painlessness that came with her deep slumber.

Here, in her mind, she could escape the truth. She could leave behind the chains of the past and allow herself to be free, if only temporarily. Time was nothing to her, and after the few centuries, she stopped counting. What matter was it? Who would care how long she slept? She had finished it.

After finally returning to defeat Chaos, she deserved a rest. Not only had she taken up the burden of keeping the balance, but she restored everything. She brought back life to the stars, one by one. She hadn't stopped to rest, not even after the grueling and near defeat with Chaos.

Her body had been left beaten and almost completely broken. There had been no part of her being that hadn't hurt. It felt as if every nerve ending of her system had been sensitized and jolted over and over again. Even now, after so much time of rest, she could feel the echo of the pain. But it was done. She had finished it, even if had been too late.

Now she could rest in peace, knowing that all was done and her duty was over. With Chaos gone, there was no use for her. She could sleep forever and ever, ignoring everything around her. She would simply exist outside of it all.

From within the recesses of her mind, she could just barely make out the whispers that spoke to her. Every since the final fight, the darkness had become much more to her. It spoke to her occasionally. At first it had been hard to fight them, push them away, and quiet them, but now it was easier. She had time to practice it, even in her hibernation. She had control over the darkness, to an extent.

A flux in power flared to life from a far off distance. It momentarily caught her attention, but she dismissed it. The power had come from _there_. She closed off her mind, ignoring everything once again, or trying to. But that flash of power, the knowing of it, pulled at a piece of her buried deep inside of her body.

"Cosmos," A soft melody of a voice spoke to her from somewhere nearby. A low moan of resistance escaped her chapped lips. Her nude form was pulled tightly together, and her wings, the only things not tucked together, were wrapped around her, hiding her body. "Time to awaken." The voice spoke once more. With each word spoken, Cosmos felt a pull from inside of her. It was so strong and determined, but she fought it.

"Duty calls," this time it was not only one voice that spoke, but many. They echoed through her mind, ripping apart the sanctuary that she had built inside of it. Silver eyes glowed brightly as they flew open. Her mouth fell open and a heart shattering scream ripped through her.

Her small form jerked as a foreign power wrapped itself around her. It seeped into the pores of her skin and wrapped it's tendrils around the dark essence that had long ago become a part of herself. It tugged and pulled, making the pain intensify. There was so much pain that it was beginning to choke her.

"No!" She fought. Her body straightened out and her wings flapped angrily. Her hands shot out at the invisible opponent, trying to claw it away, but to no advantage. Her hands met nothing but air.

"Come," The voices that filled her mind this time were much darker. Their sinister desires resonated within her, calling to the darker portion of her. Invisible chains attached themselves to her wings, tightening painfully as another set clamped onto her wrists and ankles. They pulled her along even as she continued to fight.

**…**

The earth began to shake and people within the city ran for cover. Their gazes locked onto the sky, focusing on a point where a beacon of light seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Fear clouded their senses as the unknown served to feed their apprehension.

**…**

"Is this supposed to happen?" Lilah demanded of one of the Demons brought to summon forth a creator of great force. The human woman's tall form shook with the rest of the earth, and she struggled to stay balanced on her very high heels. The other's like her also struggled to stay standing, some had already fallen.

"She is coming," the group of demons spoke together as one. The bright light in the center of their circle was pulsing rapidly, making the light grow brighter until each of the humans had no choice but to turn their gaze away or shield their eyes. Heat like no other exploded and swept over the land nearby; it slammed into each person present, and nearly knocked the breath out of them.

**…**

"Angel," Cornelia cried out in shock as she clung to the nearest wall. Everything was shaking violently, making the objects in the room fall and shatter to the floor. She let out a loud yelp as her balance was lost and she fell to the floor, joining the other objects that littered it.

"Cordelia," Angel came through the door and grabbed her. He dragged her to her feet and pulled her into a nearby closet for cover. He pushed her to the floor, and she wrapped her body into a tight ball. Tears leaked down her cheeks as the violent shaking grew stronger.

"Oh, God," Cordelia moaned in fear. "Please, let me live. If you do, I promise I'll be nicer. Heck, I'll even do some volunteer work or charity or something!"

**…**

A disruption in the flow of magic alerted the humans and present demons that something was beginning to happen. Eyes flew upwards to notice a different energy signature was splitting the column of power and light down the middle; it was quickly headed for them!

"Move!" Lilah ordered as she and the other humans struggled to get as far away as possible; however, they were too late. The other force slammed into the ground, causing it to shatter on impact. There was a whiplash of more energy, and the only thing anyone could make out were the terrified screams that came from the gathered demons. They lasted only seconds before nothing but silence eerily echoed around the surrounding area.

The harsh wind that had encompassed the ritual area had died completely down, the light was snuffed out, and the earth finally stopped shaking. Lilah and the others stood and brushed themselves off before turning around and taking in the sight that lay before them. The ground surrounding the ritual's area was completely shattered and torn apart; it looked like a huge meteor had descended.

"What now?" Someone questioned. Lilah shot them a snide look and took several shaky steps forward until she came to the edge of the crater-like hole. A gasp escaped her. In the center of the wreckage lay a prone figure. Her naked body lay limp and covered only by her long strands of silver hair and clumps of dirt. Large white wings also lay at bent angles, one of which looked unnatural. Lilah assumed that the fall had caused it to break.

"Send for a container," She smiled in triumph. Lindsey's form came to stand next to her. He looked just as disheveled and unsettled as she, but at seeing the form that lay below them, he stared in shock. This was nothing like he had been expecting, but from the smirk on Lilah's face, he expected it was of no surprise for her.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**Well, I had to get this out of my system. I doubt it is of any good, but it is something that has been bugging me for a while. I hope you like it and enjoy it. Also, look out for another story, "The Sands of Time"; it is an YGO/SM crossover. The timeline will be set for Ancient Egypt, and it centers on Atem and Usagi. **

"**The Sands of Time" will be co-written by me and Kochou-hime. Yami Nocturna will also be assisting with it. So be sure to keep an eye out for it.**

**Thanks,**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


End file.
